Burned
by xoxoemilyrae
Summary: Heath's dead. Zoey's soul has shattered. Kalona is still out there. What is going to happen next? Can Zoey come back before it's too late?
1. Prologue

Fishing

* * *

_**Zoey**_

"Zoey!"

Heath's voice did it. My memory rushed back. The sadness knocked me to my knees. He was up and running toward me so that he caught me in his arms as I fell.

"But you don't belong here! You're dead!" I sobbed against his chest.

"Zo, babe, this is the Otherworld. It's not me who doesn't belong here—it's you."

Memory crashed over me, drowning me with despair and darkness and reality as my world shattered, and everything went black.

* * *

_**Heath  
**_

Shit. Why was Zoey always fainting? Thankfully this being dead thing had its perks. I was over by Zoey in like two seconds, just in time to catch her before she hit her head.

"But you don't belong here! You're dead!" Zo sobbed.

"Zo, babe, this is the Otherworld. It's not me who doesn't belong here—it's you." I said, trying to make her understand. "Babe, I'm ok. I did what I was meant to do. I protected you, and I need to tell you some things, but you have to understand Zo, there was nothing you could have done."

She apparently didn't like that, but what are you going to do? Damn High Priestess always thinking she's right. "Zo, you may not understand now, but you will. Babe, you have to leave here. This is no place for the living."

"NO!" Zoey interjected. "I can't live without you! I'm not leaving!"

"Zo, be serious. Think of Stark and Erik—well maybe not Erik, but Zoey they need you. Stark needs you. If you don't go back Zo, he's not going to make it." This seemed to make Zoey pay attention.

"But how am I supposed to go on without you?" Zoey asked.

Ughh why did this have to be so hard on Zoey? "Babe, just know I'm ok. The dying thing sucks, I know, but Zo, you've got to go on. Now go get out of here. I love you." With that I gently sat Zoey down on the grass and went back over to the dock and started fishing.


	2. Arrow

Arrow

* * *

_**Zoey**_

Heath sat me down on the grass then walked back to the dock. I kept yelling for him, but apparently he couldn't hear me. He pulled out his fishing pole and started fishing again. Ughh at least he looked happy—well as happy as one could be when they were dead. Speaking of dead, why the hell am I here? I didn't die? Well, at least I don't think I did. But if I'm not dead, why am I here, and how do I leave?

* * *

_**Stark**_

"Stark…Stark…Stark! Stark, stop crying and do something! I swear to Nyx if you don't get up…" I faintly heard Aphrodite yelling as I let her voice drift away. My Zoey was gone, and it was my fault. What a great "warrior" I am.

"Where are her tattoos? Damien, where'd they go? Stark?" I could hear Jack asking in the background. Yes, Zoey was still breathing, but her tattoos were gone. Her soul had shattered taking her tattoos with it, but I didn't have enough energy to explain this to Jack. I was too engulfed in my own failure.

My failure. That's why Zoey is lying here practically dead. Because I decided my pride was more important than my priestess. If I had only been with her, I could have saved Health, saved Zoey. I could have killed that damn bird man. Who the hell does he think he is anyway? Thinking he can take my Zoey away from me? Who knows where the hell he is now. It doesn't really matter though because he can't have Zoey now anymore than I can. Because she's dead, or at least she's on her way. What an epic failure I am. There's nothing left for me now.

* * *

_**Aphrodite**_

Stark was really starting to piss me off. I mean come on, Zoey's not dead. So why won't he get off his ass and do something to bring her back! I mean can't he like know all sorts of shit about her because of their bond. Darius always knows where I am, and I'm not even a vampyre anymore!

"Calm down love." Darius whispered in my ear. SEE WHAT I MEAN? There we go with Darius knowing everything. Wait what the hell is Stark doing? Shit, shit, shit, he's about to shot his arrow. What the hell is he doing? Oh my goddess he's going to kill himself.

"Oh my goddess! Stark stop!"

* * *

**_~*Author's Note*~_**

**Hi Guys!!! So thanks for reviewing my Prologue && I'm sorry I took sooo long to update, but I went to a conference in Washington D.C. **

**But thanks sooo much for all of the positive feeback you guys have given me! I hope you guys like this chapter!**

**It's still relatively short but I think it's longer than last time! Sooo leave me some feedback and tell me how I'm doing!**

**I've got a pretty good idea for how this book is going to go, and I'm excited to write it all out.**

**Thanks again guys! **

**XoXo3**


End file.
